Flirting With Disaster
by IceCreamFluff
Summary: Bubbles is feeling unusually flirtatious. What happens when she sees Boomer at the park? Read to find out! OneShot. Blues. Reviews are always appreciated.


**Hey guys! So I'm in a strangely romantic and bubbly mood. Therefore, I am going to write a short one-shot about the Blues!**

**They're around 16 in this story.**

(BUBBLES' POV)

"Okay girls, let's circle around the city one more time before heading home!" My sister, Blossom, said as we flew across the sky. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm going to make sure the Mayor is alright. The Gangreen Gang shook him up pretty bad." Buttercup stated. Blossom nodded and Buttercup flew off with great speed, leaving behind her green trail.

"Bubbles, I'll go to the bank and make sure nothing bad is happening! You can just scan the streets, okay?" Blossom said. She flew off and I was alone.

"Hmmm, I'll just land down here!" I exclaimed to myself. I flew down and looked around. Nothing wrong was happening. I was about to leave when I noticed a boy with blonde hair facing the street.

Was that…?

_Boomer!_ I internally squealed. Yes, he is the bad guy. He's part of the RowdyRuff Boys! But he was so damn _cute_.

Wanna hear a secret? I've had a crush on him since I was five! Can you believe it? For eleven years! I liked the enemy! I hated hurting him. I hated fighting him.

And honestly, sometimes I felt that he didn't want to fight me either. Maybe he attacks me because his brothers command him to. Over the years, I've noticed that he threw lighter punches and purposely missed hitting my face.

A weird wave of euphoria hit me, and I suddenly felt extremely _flirtacious_. An idea suddenly popped into my head.

Smirking, I snuck up behind Boomer and wrapped my arms around his waist. I sighed softly as I inhaled his scent. He smelled _amazing_, I couldn't make out what it exactly was. A little bit of Axe body spray, maybe?

I felt Boomer gasp slightly and start squirming. I covered his eyes with my hands from behind.

"Guess who?" I giggled softly, enjoying every second.

"L-Let go of me!" He demanded, squirming. I held him tighter.

"Not until you guess who!" I pressed on, loving the fact that he was confused. It was so cute.

Boomer let out a sigh and I swear I could've pictured a slight smile on his face.

"_Bubbles_." He said. My stomach churned at the way he said my name. I let go and he turned around. His face was a bright red.

"_He's going to kill me with his looks some day._" I thought.

"Hi Boomer!" I said, stepping closer to him. I looked at Boomer's face and he seemed to get more uncomfortable by the minute.

"I don't want to hurt you. Not today, at least. Who would want to wreck that cute face of yours?" I asked, tracing my finger lightly on his abdomen, which by the way, was very hard for a sixteen-year old.

Expecting Boomer to punch me or fly away, he caught me by surprise by suddenly spinning me around and holding me tightly against him. His arms were around my waist and he rested his head on the crook of my shoulder. This sent tingles down my spine and I shivered at the sudden contact.

"You don't want to mess with a RowdyRuff, _Bubbles_." He whispered in my ear, almost seductively. I giggled softly and looked up at him. Another wave of euphoria hit me and I felt like squealing.

"Oh, Boomer, but _I want to_." I said, bringing my face closer to his. He let go of my waist and I faced him. Boomer stepped towards me, our faces inches apart.

"_Are you sure_?" He asked, smirking. I grinned and brought my head up so I was about an inch away from his lips. What the hell was I doing? I've never acted like this before!

"_Positive_." I said, and that was enough. Boomer crashed his lips into mine, and a feeling of dizziness hit me. Boomer wrapped his arms around my waist and that was the only thing that kept me from falling.

"_Me kissing a Rowdyruff boy… who would've known?_" I thought, smiling against his lips. I could feel Boomer grin too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made an attempt to deepen the kiss. I've never kissed a boy before, so I was both nervous and excited. I hoped Boomer thought I was a good kisser.

I felt something slide into my mouth, and I realized it was Boomer's tongue. Eek! I've heard of French kisses, but I never expected to ever try it. Weird thing was, I _loved _it. I sighed softly as our tongues battled. I never wanted this moment to end.

After what seemed like years, we broke apart. We were both panting slightly. I didn't want to part from his lips, but unfortunately we needed something stupid called oxygen.

"W-Woah…" Boomer said finally. I blushed a deep red and looked at the ground.

"Boomer, why did we just do that?" I asked, still shocked from the kiss. Boomer blushed and kicked a rock lightly with his foot.

"I dunno… Because we secretly like each other?" He suggested. I gaped at him, not expecting that response.

"I…" I stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Come on Bubbles, how much more obvious could it be? I don't try to hurt you when we fight. We clearly make each other nervous. I've seen you fly by my window at night!" Boomer exclaimed. I blushed even more, if that was possible. My cheeks grew hot.

"Y-You noticed that?" I asked, dumbfounded. Boomer smirked.

"I'm a Rowdyruff boy. It's called superhearing." Boomer laughed at my reaction.

"Well, what now?" I asked, both happy but confused, and a little dizzy as well from the kiss.

"Well, we could part ways and continue secretly liking each other and fake fight… Or we could do this." Without warning, Boomer stepped closer to me and placed his lips on mine again. I responded immediately by wrapping my arms around his neck and trying to bring myself closer to him. I felt Boomer's hands wrap around my waist. Without thinking, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. Boomer, who had super-strength, wasn't affected by this at all, but I could feel him let out a little laugh against my lips. His hands held me up and the kiss only got more passionate.

I ran out of breath and broke apart. I looked into Boomer's beautiful eyes and used my hand to move some of his hair out of his face. He was still holding me up and looking at me with as much love as I did to him.

My lips were still tingling. I unwrapped my legs from Boomer's waist and stood on the ground.

I looked up and saw a green and pink streak in the sky. Blossom and Buttercup were nearby! God, I hope they didn't see.

Boomer noticed it too and smiled slightly.

"You know, Bubbles, I like doing this a lot more than fighting." He finally said. I quickly nodded in agreement. Boomer laughed and suddenly enveloped me in an embrace. "_Maybe we should do this more often_."

"I think that's the best idea you've come up with in your entire life." I responded.

"Hey, the idea of flooding the entire zoo with pudding was pretty genius too." Boomer said defensively. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek gently.

"I don't know what's so hot about you bad boys." I mumbled. Boomer pressed a chaste kiss on my lips and grinned.

"Your sisters are coming. I have to go. I'll be in my room, in case you want to make out with me again." Boomer joked. I playfully shoved him and he flew off.

My sisters flew down, thankfully not seeing Boomer fly off. I had a dazed look on my face.

"Bubbles, what's going on with you?" Blossom asked.

"W-Wha?" I stuttered. I smiled and lay on the grass clutching a flower. Buttercup threw me over her shoulder, lifted me up, and flew me home.

**Wow. That was really bad. XP. However, I had to get it out of my system. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I think I made the characters a little too OOC. Oh well. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


End file.
